


Hand in Hand

by coleinamug



Category: Glee
Genre: After episode ends, Episode 5X01, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Start of Something New
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coleinamug/pseuds/coleinamug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Start of Something New (5x01) ending, as engagement celebrations begin and excitement overwhelms, Blaine gets a shock when he finds out the surprise engagement was not so much a surprise after all.</p><p>A fic request fill for Tumblr user boysinbow-ties, who posted:</p><p>I need someone to write fic now where kurt and blaine are arguing about the fact that kurt actually knew ahead of time about the proposal and how blaine can’t actually keep a surprise from him. So much flirty teasing fighting. Please and thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

As they kiss, time seems to slow down around them. The sounds of cheering and clapping muffles out and is quickly moved to the back of both of their minds. All that matters at the moment is the meeting of their mouths as they do this familiar dance, their lips moving together perfectly. The only difference from their previous kisses are the collection of emotions laced with the passion and love that were never before so prominent.

For one, fear.

Fear for what their future will hold. Fear for what the _yes_ uttered from an emotional Kurt will mean for the two of them.

Next is anticipation.

Even through the fear is the anticipation and excitement for what lays ahead for them. Not to mention the fact that there _is_ a future for the two of them, forever and always, until they are fashionable old men yelling at the local kids for walking too close to their lawn. Their story has so much left to it, and they get to see it unfold together.

Then there is trust.

Trust for one another that as they go through their lives together, hand in hand, they will be there for each other even through the ups and downs that are sure to hit them straight on. That they will love each other no matter what, forever and always.

Finally there is patience.

An emotion felt by Blaine as he places his hand on Kurt’s hip like it was meant to always be there. He knows that their future is scary, more so for Kurt at the moment who hasn’t had the time to adjust to the idea like Blaine has. So he will stay beside Kurt until he doesn’t look down at his engagement ring with apprehension. Until he can brush off the constant debates their young age will stir up from half of their town for the next little while. Blaine will hold his hand through it all, because he trusts that Kurt’s yes was a genuine one.

All of these rush through both of their bodies like a spark that succeeds in taking their breaths away. So that when time returns to it’s normal speed, and Kurt and Blaine are forced to part in order to smile and say a many of ‘thank you’s’ to the people around them, they are breathless as they steal one last loving glance before turning away.

They may be young, but they are doing this. They are really doing this.

 _Oh my God we’re actually doing this._ The thought makes it all click for Blaine. That after it all, the doubt, the worry, the hours of preparation that it involved, and the struggle of asking his friends and glee mates to put away their ego’s and team up with their competitors. He said yes.

_HE SAID YES._

Inside he is flailing around like a school girl, crying like an emotional fan girl and doing a happy dance that would surely injure his hip or something. But as he nearly over flows with these thoughts and the excitement they cause, Blaine stays stoic and calm as he shakes hands and says thank you to the many people that helped him through to this point. He would not be an engaged man without them.

In fact, he forgot for a moment how many people he actually did invite to this thing. He is lucky that Kurt didn’t see this great crowd of friends and family and instantly guessed what was going on. So it’s no surprise the newly engaged couple are quickly swept off in opposite directions by their over excited comrades. At the last second Blaine looks over his shoulder in time to see Kurt sending him an amused smile that he returns right away. They know they will have time to themselves later to take a few breaths and actually talk about this. Neither fight the separation.

“This doesn’t change anything, you’ll still have to answer to me if you hurt my son again.” Blaine was waiting for this. He smiles and says quick goodbyes to the two Warblers in front of him with promises of future interactions, and turns around to face his future father-in-law. Mr. Hummel is an image of protective father and seriousness, pinning Blaine with a look that backs up the words that just left his mouth. After a second or two the look begins to falter and Blaine can easily pick out the smile attempting to break through and the twinkle in his eyes. Blaine doesn’t say anything about that.

“I know, sir.” Blaine says with more politeness he knows is necessary. “I promise, from the deepest caverns of my heart, I will never ever hurt Kurt again.” After a second thought he adds with a small smile: “And if I do I will personally arrive at your door step for you to do what ever a protective father has to do.”

Something in that promise must have had what Burt Hummel was looking for, the smile finally breaking through as he takes a step closer and reaches to shake Blaine’s hand. “Good.” Then his hand tightens before Blaine can let go. _OK, not over yet._ “Blaine, he’s the only son I have. All I have left of his mother.” The last part is said with a crack of the voice they both ignore. “Watch out for him, ok? He’s a grown man now, and he can take care of himself. But just... Be there for him when I can’t be. OK?”

The emotions filling Mr. Hummel’s voice surprises Blaine. So much so that all he can do in response is nod in what he hopes is the sincerest way possible, gripping the older mans hand in return and looking straight into his eyes.

He might be mistaken but Blaine is pretty sure something passes between them at this moment. An understanding. That though Kurt’s father will, hopefully, be around for many years to come, as his future husband it will be Blaine's responsibility to keep Kurt safe and happy after his father is gone. Then the moment is gone. A switch is flicked as soon as their hands separate, and the older man is back to the smiling father routine.

“Also, come on. I thought we were past this. None of this sir or Mr. Hummel stuff. It makes me feel old”.

“Sorry Burt,” Blaine responds with a laugh. “I also wanted to thank you... For, uh, everything you did.”

Mr. Hummel... Burt... Waves him off. “I didn’t do much. Just drove him here. Everything else was you and Kurt.”

“I know. You still helped so much somehow.” This time Blaine could have sworn Burt was fighting to not roll his eyes at the teenager in front of him.

“Oh stop it. I barely even said anything. Only trusted you two to do what’s right and listen to your hearts. This whole thing was your guy’s decision. You’re both men. Besides, I said similar things to Kurt before-.” Burt pinches his mouth shut, looking like he just said something he shouldn’t have.

Blaine’s heart sinks a little. “What do you mean?”

“What? Oh nothing, I was just confused for a moment. Must be this new heart medication they have me on.” Burt says quickly while looking around for an escape.

“Burt,” Blaine starts seriously, “did Kurt already know I was going to Propose to him?”

“Now why would you ask that?” Burt says trying to evade the discussion, but the guilt on his expression easily gave him away. After a few seconds Blaine watching him with a serious look, he throws up his hands in defense as though he was warding off an attack. “OK, I’m sorry,” Burt says sincerely. “I don’t think you were suppose to know, but yes, Kurt knew before hand.”

In response to Blaine’s accusing look he quickly adds, “but it was nothing I said or did. He told me he knew on the drive here.”

“I really shouldn't be surprise,” Blaine says as Burt gives him a sympathetic look. “If someone was going to figure it out, Kurt would. But you know, that’s a little disappointing. I wanted it to be a big surprise."

“And it was.” Burt puts a supportive hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “Although he somehow knew you were going to propose, there was no idea he knew the lengths you went through to make it this amazing. Let alone being this... Man... That was one amazing proposal.”

That breaks a laugh out of Blaine, and Burt smiles at him. He gives his shoulder a squeeze before putting his hand down. “You did good, son. I’m proud of you.” It meant a lot for Blaine to hear those words from the man before him. He didn’t realize before hand how much, but he desperately needed Burt’s approval to make it through this.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t sweat it, now go be an engaged man.” Burt waves him off, and Blaine can’t help but laugh once again. As much of a disappointment it is that his surprise wasn’t much a surprise after all, at the moment he lets himself be happy. Right now is the time to celebrate. Later, when he and Kurt finally have time to themselves he’ll allow himself to feel a little bit of the dissapointment attempting to push through. 

* * *

 

It’s nearly an hour and a half before the newly engaged couple waves off the last of the crowd, as Santana and Rachel drive off in a borrowed vehicle having just dropped of the two men at Breadsticks.

“Oh thank God,” Kurt sighs while turning on his heals, moving to push through the front door of the restaurant before Blaine stops him with a hand on the shoulder.

“Wait,” Blaine says almost desperately.

Before Kurt has the chance to say anything Blaine has his arms wrapped around him and is pinning Kurt in place with a kiss. After the initial shock, Kurt sighs happily and melts into the body holding him close.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all afternoon,” Blaine's breathless explanation after they finally pull away is muffled as he hugs Kurt close and presses his face into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt gives a sounds of agreement as he tightens his arms around Blaine. After a few minutes they part just enough so that they can look each other in the eyes.

“I love you, Blaine,” Kurt is chocking up again as he says this. “I really really do, I’ve been trying to get the chance to tell you that all afternoon.”

“I love you too, babe,” Blaine responds with a laugh. “It almost seems some of our friends are more excited about this than we are."

Kurt sighs deeply. “Yeah.” Something about this gives Blaine a pause.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Kurt? Tell me the truth.” No matter how much he wants this and would do anything to spend the rest of his life with this man, Blaine is not surprised by the feelings of apprehension. Would Kurt say yes even if he wasn’t sure? Would he go so far as saying yes just to keep Blaine happy? Blaine likes to think he is a confident man, but sometimes it’s a bit harder to keep self-doubt at bay.

However the shocked and almost frustrated look Kurt gives him right away is the only answer he needs, causing his heart to soar as though he just proposed for a second time.

“Of course I am, silly.” Kurt says as though he was scolding a child. “I have to admit at first I wasn’t sure. I mean we are young and we’ve had our trouble. But no couple goes through life without some ups and downs. Plus getting married now, compared to years down the road will make no different, we wont hold each other back.” Both smiles return.

“So that talk with your dad helped after all.” OK, Blaine knows that was a little petty of him. He could of let it go, not let Kurt know he knew the proposal was not a surprise, but the disappointment is still too fresh for it to be pushed away.

“What do you mean?” Both know Kurt knows exactly what he means.

“I know you knew your dad was driving you to the proposal.” As he said this to Kurt he tried his best to keep it light, but something in his voice must have sounded negative. Kurt pushes away out of his arm and places his hands onto his hips. This, Blaine knows, is a very good sign his fiancé is getting defensive. OK, not the way he wanted this to go.

“It was kind of hard no to with you parading around pretty much yelling about it on the top of your lungs with half of the town, let alone your constant hints to me the past few weeks.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I wasn’t allowed to get excited over the possibility of spending the rest of my days with the love of my life.” Blaine snaps back. It takes all of his strength to not push his fingers through his hair. Bad hair would not help them right now.

“That’s not what I-... Uhhg.” He couldn't do this right now, he could not. Kurt didn’t even know what they were suddenly fighting about, but that did not stop him from throwing his hands in the air, rolling his eyes and scoffing like a true drama queen as he moves to stomp away.

“Wait, no Kurt.” Blaine yells after him, the fight quickly leaving him. “I’m sorry, OK. I was just really excited about this, and I just for once wanted to be able to surprise you with something."

Kurt stops in his tracks, but keeps his back turned.

“I worked so hard to make this something amazing. To make it so beautiful and special and to become something that no one will ever forget, because that is what you are to me. That is what I see every time you’re around, so I thought a simple proposal would not do. I had to show you how much I love you more that anything in this world, and to help express that my only wish from life is to spend the rest of my with you by my side and your hand in mine.”

The whole time Blaine was talking Kurt kept himself faced away from Blaine. Not thinking of how it might be taken wrong by the other man or seem rude, it was to hide the emotions going across Kurt’s face at that very moment. So many overwhelming and beautiful emotions, and Kurt could have sworn he had just fallen in love with his partner for the second time.

The other man began to worry that he said something wrong, when a tear filled and gasping Kurt turns around quickly and lands in his arms. There Kurt stays as his body heaves and shakes with the sobs being ripped from him without his control, trying desperately to hang on to Blaine and not let him go. Blaines sweater vest crinkles around the pale fingers gripping it tightly.

Trying his hardest to stay calm for his partner, never mind the confusion attempting to take over, Blaine coo’s at the man in his arms and ignores the tears falling down his own cheeks.

A few moments later Kurt takes a deep breath, calms himself down, and backs out of Blaine’s hold.

“I’m sorry Blaine. There was no need for my attitude, but I’m just so scared.”

The sound of his voice causes Blaine to step forward in order to take Kurt back into his arms but a hand pressing into his chest stops him.

“No, wait. Yes, I am scared. And yes I have known about this proposal probably since the moment you yourself did. Cause, come on, you sir are an open book.” They both laugh at this. “But wouldn’t you think if this was something that I wanted nothing to do with, I would have told you so weeks ago? However, deep down inside I must have already known that this was something I wanted. No, needed to happen with out a doubt. I love you Blaine, and yes, I am beyond honored to say I will spend the rest of my life with you. My hand in yours.”

“Good.” Is the lame response. Blaine is nearly vibrating at this point from the excitement and the need to kiss Kurt. But again he is stopped.

“Nah ah. One more thing. I am sorry I knew about the proposal. But hunny it was a surprise.” Kurt chuckles at the confused look he receives. “I know you, I knew it would probably be flashy, that it would with out a doubt involve singing and dancing. But I would never have guessed all of that. I am beyond amazed, surprised, and so in love with you Blaine.”

Kurt could no longer hold him off, nor wanted to, and again they meet with a kiss. Desperation fueling them along as Kurt parts his lips and allows Blaine to deepen the kiss.

Also underneath it all is understanding, like a shift has taken place. Sure this sounds like something from one of those romance novels your grandmother has hidden under her pillow, but it was as though they became one. Even if there wasn’t a wedding soon in their future, they are a team that no longer works apart. No matter what, their futures will always be interlinked.

They part for the fourth time in the past two hours, chuckling as they look into each others eyes with a love that could be doubted by no one.

“Look at us, barely a few hours engaged and we’re already having marital spats.” Blaine chuckles with a breathless voice.

“Good to know what I have to look forward to.” Kurt responds, pulling away from Blaine far enough to take his hand. He lifts the conjoined limbs, looking at the hands laced together and the rings glinting in the sun above them.

“What did you do to get this, sell half your wardrobe?” With that he fakes a horrified gasp and puts his other hand upon his chest. “Tell me you wouldn't. Please say you worked the streets or something. Anything but the cloths!” He breaks down quickly into an infectious bout of giggles.

Laughing back Blaine just bumps his shoulder into the others as retaliation. “What? Something I’ve actually kept secret. No way am I telling you, I gotta at least have this one for a little bit.”

“Oh come on.” Again the unoccupied hand lands on Kurt’s hip, this time in jest.

“No, it must be savored.” Blaine says while shaking his head.

“Well if you're going to be like that, you’re buying.” Kurt begins to pull Blaine back towards Breadsticks, turning swiftly on his heels so that he is walking backwards.

One last time, Blaine stops and pulls Kurt into his arms for a kiss. This time with closed lips, slow and comfortable. Their smiles and laughing, however, make it harder to kiss, making them part soon after.

“I love you so much, Kurt.”

“And I love you too, oh Mr. Fiancé of mine.” Kurt lets go of Blaine and playfully skips backwards towards the restaurant.

You could have sworn Blaine's face was about to break from the size of the smile spreading across it. He has never been happier, neither of them have. And as Blaine catches up with Kurt, their hands lace back together like they were never parted, and never will.


End file.
